Android Royale
by Cpmac22
Summary: 17 and 18 are Gero's most cold blooded creations but what happens when their primary missions are erased? Will their Android Brethren allow them to live peaceful lives?
1. Chapter 1

Android Royale

Copyright- Dragonball Z and its character are in no way my property or creation. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Three years have passed since the ominous warning about two diabolical Androids with the power to destroy the Z-Fighters and everyone on Earth. This threatening prediction came from young man 20 years in the future named Trunks. Unfortunately, not even he could predict the colossal changes he brought when he traveled back in time. The question is though is this change for the better or worse?

Deep in the mountains Android 20 (Dr. Gero) and his partner Android 19 were in Gero's lab making the finishing touches on their horrific mission to destroy the human race.

"19 today is the day I've been waiting for ever since the Red Ribbon Army was destroyed those many years ago," Android 20 said with evil smirk on his face.

"Yes, 20 we can finally complete your vision by killing Goku and destroying the rest of the world," 19 said.

Dr. Gero looked towards his partner, "It's time for us to go 19, we've waited long enough." 19 nodded towards 20 and opened the lab door. They both launched themselves into the air flying towards their first target, a tiny island 9 miles south-west of South City.

Little did Dr. Gero know though was his two most cold blooded Androids were about to be unleashed. As soon as the metal lab door clanged shut the two pod doors reading "17" and "18" were blown off. The synthetic twin Androids stepped out of the capsules. 17 grunted and stretched as he crawled out of his capsule. "We've been stuck in their way too long 18."

"Yah, your right but as soon as we find and destroy that miserable old fool's controller we won't have to worry about that again," 18 said. The duo's search didn't lead them to the controller but lead to several different blueprints of the Androids Dr. Gero has created. 18 stumbled onto the papers labeled 17 and 18. Curious she picked them up to take a quick peek but noticed their remote control hidden underneath. She set the blueprints aside and picked up the remote,"17, I finally found the damn controller. You want me to destroy it or do u want to do the honors."

"You do it 18 as long as the job gets done," 17 said.

"As you wish," 18 crushed the controller in her hands with minimal effort. Thousands of metal pieces, gears, and chips fell to the floor. Then all of a sudden 17 and 18's built in computer system started to flash across the eyes. Their computer screens flashed a pop up reading "Primary Mission - Kill Goku... Erased" and "Secondary Mission - Destroy All Humans... Erased".

The twin Cyborgs stared at each other in amazement"This feels so good 17. We are free and don't have to carry out that demented man's dream anymore," 18 said smiling at her brother.

"Your right 18, but we still need to stop Gero and 19 before they kill anymore innocent people," 17 said.

"Agreed lets get going," 18 said walking towards the lab door. They opened the door and took off in the direction where Gero and 19 planned to attack first.

"18, if our power level sensors are working properly their detecting Goku and 19 fighting at the moment. We need to hurry if we want to make a difference," 17 said. The twins increase their speed to maximum.

18 and 17 arrived right in the middle of the fight between Goku and 19. 17 and 18 decided to hide their presence for the time being until the moment to strike was right. and the other Z-Fighters were standing on the sidelines watching the battle.

"Seems like Goku is actually giving 19 a run for his money," 18 said watching the battle between the two. "But why does Goku have blonde hair. Didn't he have black hair what's with the style change. His eyes are also a different color."

"I don't know 18 but we shouldn't be too concerned over it. We'll find out later," 17 said his attention going back to the battle.

Goku was starting to take the advantage on 19. He sent 19 into the ground and planned on finishing him off with a Kamehameha. Goku put his wrists together and chanted "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" a huge blue energy wave came from Goku's hand aimed right at 19. 19 grinned and opened his hands sticking them in air absorbing the Kamehameha wave increasing his power level drastically. 19 continued the battle catching Goku off guard because he was still in shock of his attack having not effect. 19 unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks and then finished Goku off with a double axe-handle to the back of his head sending him into the ground. Goku got up but his attention wasn't on 19 but someone flying towards them.

"17 another power level is headed our way just as strong as Goku and Vegeta." 18 said her sensors picking up the approaching presence.

"hmmm, wonder who it is," 17's interest taken.

"Hey its Trunks guys he's come back," Piccolo said.

"Hey Trunks," Goku said smiling.

"Why are you guys way out here? I told you the Androids are going to attack the Island today." Trunks said wondering what was going on.

"Yah they all ready attacked the city you told us about boy. The two Androids you warned us about are standing right over there." Vegeta pointed.

"Where I don't see them?" Trunks said looking around.

"What do you mean you don't see them it's that fat white tub of lard over their and that old decrepit man." Vegeta barked.

"No, those aren't the androids I am fighting in the future. The androids I fight look like regular teenagers. One is beautiful blonde girl and the other is a boy with long dark hair with an orange scarf around his neck." Trunks said.

"Sounds like you're talking about 17 and 18. I don't know how you found out about them but you don't need to concern yourself. They will be terminated because of their rebellious behavior. That's of course after we get done with you."

18 and 17 looked at each other and decided it was time to step in. "What makes you think you can destroy us Dr. Gero?" 17 said fist clenched.

"What are you two doing out of your capsules?!" Dr. Gero said cowering as he stepped backwards..

"None of your concern you sick son of a bitch," 18 said glaring at 19 and 20. "I'm ready to fight so come get some if you dare you Android reject." 18 put up her fists.

"Go get her 19 you are more than capable of beating her," Gero ordered knowing 19 will soon be destroyed.

"Yes, Doctor," 19 stepped forward and assumed a fighting position. 19 lunged at 18 with a barrage of fists but she easily dodged every one of them. 19 tried for a punch to the face but 18 easily caught it with her hand. Her grip tightened on 19's hand and 19 could start to feel it cracking. "Let go of me you monster!!!" 19 cried out.

"I'm the monster? You can't be serious? After all the destruction and pain you've caused I'm a saint compared to you. I'm going to kill you here and now so you can never hurt anyone ever again." 18 said smirking.

19 in desperation threw his other fist at her face but she once again caught it with her hand. 19 tried with all his might to get out of the deadly beauty's death grip but to no avail. "Ok I'm bored with your struggling." 18 said and with that 18 crushed Android 19's hand and then ripped them off.

"Holy shit guys how strong are those two. I'm glad they aren't fighting us," Goku said in complete amazement at her power.

19 in pure terror looked down where his hands use to be. Sparks were jutting out of them along with oil freely flowing on to the ground. He looked back up at 18. She smiled at him and he started to back away slowly. She walked towards him laughing. 19 then turned around and ran away from 18 as fast as he could. 18 snickered "Where do you think you're going you waste of scrap metal!" 18 yelled. She jumped into the air and came down on the back of his head with her foot sending him face first into the grown. She walked up to him again. She raised her foot above his head and then brought it down with as much force as she could muster that easily crushing his head in millions of pieces. 18 just smiled down at her handy work as the rest of the Z-Fighters stared in awe.

Author's Note

***** This is my first fanfiction and I am looking for reviews to help me improve. I have never been the best at writing but I want to get better so please voice your opinion. If there is enough positive review I will continue the story *****


	2. Chapter 2

"So these are the Android you warned us about boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes that's them and if we don't get out of here soon they will kill us all," Trunks said.

"If we run now though their just going to find us later and we will have to fight then. Besides there is no honor in running from a fight. There are 3 Super Saiyans here they can't win. Especially since I'm the most powerful warrior in the universe!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta's right there is no honor in running from a fight but we aren't here to kill you. All we want is Dr. Gero," 17 said appearing behind the group.

"He's so fast! Could you follow his movement daddy?" Gohan asked.

"No, Son," Goku said stunned at the speed of the Android.

"You're lieing! You and your sisters are murders! You have wiped out almost the entire human race in my time," Trunks screamed..

"That may be true in your time but in this time we aren't, so get over it. We just want what is rightfully ours. Revenge! Revenge for what he did to me and especially my sister!" 17 yelled.

"Trunks, I believe him for some strange reason. I know he's a killer in your time but this is ours and we have already seen the changes your visit has caused. I mean look I'm still here." Goku said.

"Thanks Goku," 18 said "Now that I don't want to kill you I noticed that your kind of cute." She put her finger on his chest tracing the muscles..

17 slapped his hand to his face, "18... Don't flirt with Goku he's married remember."

"Fine 17, but since we're done with formalities would you please take care of the good doctor. I don't want him to think we have forgotten about him," 18 said playfully..

17 turned to Dr. Gero. Gero knew it was over and there was no way of escape or talking his way out of it. "So my 17 is going to kill me. That's a real pity because my other creations will destroy you," He pulled out another controlled and pushed the button to it. "I had a feeling things would end like this but within three days time Androids 13, 14 and 15 will be completed and unleashed upon the Earth. Check your data bases you two I put a hidden file on these Androids. They are much stronger then you two rebels and will certainly destroy you all. Gero laughed maniacally.

"That's enough," 17 disappeared and reappeared behind Dr. Gero. 17 brought his hand above Dr. Gero and brought it back down slicing the Doctor in half. 17 looked down at the lifeless body of the man who has haunted him for years and raised his hand at him."No more. You won't plague this earth any longer. Be Gone!" 17 unleashed an energy blast so bright all the Z- Fighters had to look away. When the blast subsided there was no trace of Dr. Gero's body.

"17, I just found the file Gero was talking about and he wasn't bluffing. We need to work on a way to become stronger then them now or we won't stand a chance against all three of them," 18 turned around to face the Z-Fighters.

"I don't need to become stronger I am already the most powerful being in the universe," Vegeta said.

"I doubt that you are even up to 50% of our power besides we don't have time to waste on this we only have three days," 18 said brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Three days or three years it doesn't matter when they get here I will kill them anyway. I have been training years to fight you two and don't think I'm going to just throw all that hard work out the window because you two decided to have a change of heart," Vegeta said transforming to Super Saiyan.

"Why don't you two come have a friendly little spar with us you are the strongest warriors." 17 said pointing to Trunks and Goku.

"Listen here Android there is no way I'm going to do anything friendly with you monsters," Trunks glared at the duo.

"Listen kid we aren't monsters. If you hadn't noticed we just saved your ass from getting kicked by 19 and Gero. Besides if we wanted to kill you we would of by now. Vegeta is the one that wanted to fight us not us wanting to fight you," 17 said getting annoyed with Trunks

"Kakarot are you in or not?"

"I'm in how about you Trunks?"

"Fine," Goku and Trunks transformed also joining Vegeta.

"Ok guys lets go," the three saiyans lunged at the Androids but before they got there they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Vegeta asked looking everywhere.

All of a sudden 18 reappeared behind Vegeta. She whispered in his ear "How about right behind you," Vegeta startled turned around and unleashed a ki blast blowing up a small plateau.

18 giggled, "You were slow there little man,"

"Goku where is the other one?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know I can't sense their energy"

"That's because we don't give off energy levels," 17 said appearing again. Trunks and Goku sent two Ki blasts at him. 17 lazily knocked them away. "Here try these on for size," 17 raised both his hands and sent two ki blasts at each Super Saiyan. They both connected sending them flying into the mountain forcing them both to revert to their normal forms.

"I will not lose!" Vegeta roared. He raised his hand to 18 and started to gather energy. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta unleashed a ferocious blast aimed right for the blonde beauty. The ball kept getting closer and closer until it was only a few inches away from 18. She quickly gathered energy in her right hand and punched the ball of energy away into the mountains.

"No way tha… that… that's impossible. That ball had enough energy to blow up the planet and she just punches it away like nothing!"

"We will tell you everything later Vegeta," 18 said brushing the hair out of her eyes again. "Now, Let's continue." Vegeta launched himself at 18 and aimed for her face with a punch but before he could get there all she did was life up her knee to hit him in the gut and it was over. Vegeta collapsed on the ground and like the other changed back to his normal raven colored hair.

"This is the extent of your Super Sayian powers. I am not impressed Vegeta. Hey Krillin you may want to give these guys some of those Senzu beans they took a beating," 18 smirked.

"Here, Gohan take these to Trunks and your dad I will take this one to Vegeta," Krillin handed two senzu beans to Gohan.

"Here daddy take this it will make you better," Gohan said putting the magical bean in his father's mouth. "Here Trunks you too."

"Thanks Gohan," Trunks after the effects went through.

"Yes Thank you very much son."

"Blast it I hate it when I have to take those cursed beans," Vegeta growled as he got up.

"Yah, your welcome Vegeta," Krillin said sarcastically.

"So you guys weren't bluffing after all," Goku said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I don't get it though how did you become so much stronger then the Androids from my time. I alone could put up a decent fight against the two of you but you just kicked our asses with one blow each."

"The reason we are so strong is because Dr. Gero made a few modifications to our original designs. The changes allow our bodies to become stronger the more we train just like you flesh and bone types. We took advantage of this and began to train whenever we could." 17 said.

"When did these modifications happen?" Trunks asked.

"Probably, a little less than three years ago wouldn't you say 17?"

"Yeah that sounds about right,"

"Blast it boy. That's right after you came back in the time machine. Your trip did screw up things more than we originally thought.

"Don't yell at him Vegeta! I am thankful that he came back. I don't want to be some homicidal maniac like in his time," 18 said, "Now we need to find a way to get a lot stronger in only three days/ Anyone got any ideas?"

"We can always use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train in," Piccolo stated.

"That's right we can get a whole years worth of training in one day," Goku exclaimed.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber? What are you talking about Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"It's a room on Kame's Lookout where a year passes in that room while only a day passes here,"

"I get to go in first," Vegeta said.

"I'm going with you Father," Trunks said.

"That leaves Gohan and me for second and…" Goku added

"18 and I will be training in that room too," 17 said cutting Goku off. Everyone stared at 17 because of fear of what those two could do to them after a years worth of training. "Unless you guys have an objection."

"No No No. It's ok you can have a turn," Krillin said frantically not wanting to anger them.

"Good," 18 said smiling at them, "Now where did you say this is room?"

"Its at Kame's Lookout. We can get there with Goku's Instant Transmission," Piccolo said.

"Yah just grab a hold of my shoulder and you'll be fine,"

Everyone put a hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku put his index and middle finger to his forehead and they disappeared from the tiny island where the fought 19 and Gero and reappeared in less then a second to Kame's Lookout.

When they arrived they were greeted by Kame and Mr. Popo. "Goku how nice to see you. I assume the fight with the Androids went well. Last time I looked you were turning that white clown faced Android into scrap metal. I would of finished watching the battle but I assumed you had everything under control and Mr. Popo just finished making lunch and you know I can't resist," Kame chuckled but then his attention was on 17 and 18. "Who are they Goku? You know I don't care for visitors up here."

"Ummm…. Kame those are the Android we were warned about 3 years ago," Goku said.

"What... What... What?!?!?! Why did you bring them here?" Kame yelled.

"Old man don't worry about it we're all safe the Androids are not here to kill us. Now just read my mind and you will be filled in on everything."

Kame closed his eyes as he concentrated on Piccolo, "This is preposterous how could so much of changed just because of that boy coming back in time to warn us and there are three other Androids coming that are stronger than these two."

"That's correct Kame and we need the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so we can train for the fight," Piccolo said.

"That's fine follow Mr. Popo and he will lead you to the Chamber."

The group followed behind Mr. Popo until they stopped at a large marble door with two pillars. "This is it," Mr. Popo said opening the door, "It is stocked with food that will last you for a whole year.

"All right boy lets go we have a lot of training to do and not much time," Vegeta barked. Trunks and Vegeta walked into the Time Chamber as the door was closed behind them.

"17 come here for a second," 18 whispered to her brother. The twins pulled away from the group.

"What do you need sis?"

"I was thinking maybe we should go get those plans we saw in Dr. Gero's lab. It could be a big help in defeating 13, 14, and 15. We we're upgraded before who says we can't do it again."

"That's a great idea but there is no one who can understand those plans now since Dr. Gero is dead."

"I know someone who can help," Piccolo said.

"Help with what Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"17 and 18 apparently have blue prints of themselves that can possibly help us in defeating the other Androids. Bulma and her father are more than capable of helping you."

"According to our data Bulma is apparently a very brilliant scientist and a good friend of yours Goku and if you guys think she can do it we trust your judgment because we need every ounce of strength to defeat 13-15," 17 said.

"We'll go get the blue prints at Gero's lab," 18 said, "Come on 17."  
"How about I give you guys a life with Instant Transmission?" Goku asked.

"Sounds good. All we need is a lift to North City, we can fly the rest of the way," 17 said.

"Ok you two grab... Eeeeeeeekkkk," Goku shrilled.

"18! Don't grab his ass sometimes you are so immature your worse than a school girl," 17 said his cheeks growing red.

"Oh don't get your circuits shorted out 17 I'm just doing some harmless flirting." 18 said putting her hand on his shoulder, "Let's get moving now."

"You two ready?" Goku asked.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

In an instance the trio disappeared from the Lookout and reappeared on the outskirts of North City.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note* Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters please keep reviewing. Sorry this one took a bit longer to write.

Copyright- Dragonball Z and its character are in no way my property or creation. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

"Goku, Gero's lab is this way," 17 said taking of into the air with Goku and 18 following closely behind. They flew above the forest until they reached the mountain area. "Ok the laboratory is just over here." They all landed in a small cave in the side of a mountain. "Here it is," 17 said pointing at the metal door. 18 raised her hand firing a ki blast at the door completely disintegrating it. 17 turned and glared at his sister.

"What?" 18 asked innocently shrugging her shoulders and walking through the smoky rubble.

"Goku I'm sorry she is like a little kid," 17 said.

"Don't worry about it 17 as long as she doesn't aim a blast like that at me," Goku replied.

"Yah we don't want you to die or else we wouldn't have anyone to punch around anymore," 17 said grinning.

"Hey!' Goku yelled.

"I'm kidding Goku."

"Oh…. Ok," Goku slowly responded scratching his head.

The two walked into the lab to find 18 frantically searching for the blue prints.

"Where are they 17? We set them down right here on the desk," 18 said.

All of a sudden a voice came from the shadows, "You looking for these?" a little short man with purple skin, greens sombrero, sunglasses, and a yellow trench coat. 17 and 18 stood frozen.

"It's Android 15," 18 stuttered.

"Goku get out of here before he kills you," 17 said.

"No I'm not running away and leaving you two here to fight alone," Goku declared.

"Don't be stupid we can hold him off and grab the blue prints from him but not if you are here as a distraction," 17 stated.

"Enough talking," 15 said powering up a Ki Blast.

"Get out of here now!," 17 yelled.

"Fine," Goku said as 15 fired an energy blast at Goku but Goku used Instant Transmission before the blast hit and reappeared at the Lookout.

"Goku your back!!! Where are 17 and 18?" Krillin asked.

"We got jumped by Android 15. For some reason he was activated already and he had the plans for 17 and 18." Goku explained.

"So 17 and 18 are back at the laboratory and let you escape to fight 15?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes," Goku answered.

"I feel bad for Android 15 there is no way he can take on both 17 and 18. They are much stronger than any Super Saiyan," Krillin said.

"Don't be fooled Krillin. Android 17 and 18 will have a tough fight ahead of them against 15. They looked extremely frightened of 15 and this is only one of the Android that we have to fight." Goku said.

"But daddy how much stronger could they possibly be?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know son."

Back at the laboratory the 3 Androids assumed a fighting position as the smoke from the blast cleared.

"So, 15 how about you hand those plans over so we can leave, 17 said trying to keep his cool.

"Sure, why not, thanks to you 17 there is no one that can make these chips to install for you."

15 through the plans across the room to 17. 15 smirked and charged up a ki blast and fired it at the plans but before it could hit the plans 18 lunged her self across them and grabbed them in mid-air. The ki blast hit some machinery causing them to explode setting the lab ablaze.

"17! Let's get out of here," 18 yelled. The twins shot off into the air flying hovering over the burning lab. "17 lets blow this place up for good."

"Agreed,"

The two gathered as much energy as they could and unleashed at the mountain that contained the lab with so many depressing memories. There was a huge explosion and bright lights. When the dust cleared there was a huge crater and a bright green energy shield. 15 lowered the shield and took a swig of his drink.

"18 you go ahead get those plans to safety. I will slow down 15."

"I am not leaving you alone to fight him. You know as well as I do 15 is more powerful than either one of us. Are only chance is if we fight together!"

"18 just go! You need to get those plans to safety they may be our only chance to beat the other Androids. If I die at least you will be here still to help the others."

"Fine but just play it smart I won't be gone long," 18 said flying towards the lookout.

17 turned his attention to his cybernetic brother, "Don't worry about 18. Your fight is with me now," 17 said launching himself towards 15. 17 aimed a punch at 15's face but 15 swiftly dodged by falling backwards onto the ground. 15 smirked at 17 and fired a ki ball right into his gut sending him flying into the sky. 17 attempted to push the ki blast off of him but he had no luck. 17 screamed and powered up to his limit and was finally able to redirect the ki blast into the sky. 17 flew back down to 15.

"I hope that isn't all you got because if so you are in big trouble," 17 said bluffing trying to keep his cool.

"I'm not even warmed up yet," 15 said taking another sip off his mug.

17 began his assault again trying to kick 15 in the gut but 15 caught 17's foot with his hand and threw him.

17 was getting frustrated and decide to go for it all. "I have had enough of you!" 17 yelled. 17 raised his hand and gathered as much energy as he could. 17 screamed, "Photon Flash!" and fired it right at 15. The blast was as huge as a mountain but 15 didn't move. He put both of his hand in front of him and clicked his wrists together and fired a green energy wave. It collided with 17's blast and without effort went straight through it. "No way." The blast hit 17 making him cry out in pain. 17's body and clothes were burned and smoking as he started to fall from the sky. 15 flew up to 17 and grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him.

"Look at the 'all powerful' Android 17. He couldn't even take one blast," 15 gloated. "Time for you to be sent back to the scrap heap where you belong," 15 put his hand in front of his face and started to gather ki….

18 flew as fast as she could back to Korin's Tower. 18 sensors picked up the fight behind her. "Hold on 17 I'm almost there." 18 saw Korin's Tower in the distance and started to make her ascent up. It didn't take her long to see the huge temple and she landed on the ground and rushed to Piccolo to hand him the blue prints.

"18! Your ok," Goku yelled, "but where is 17?"

"Goku no time just take me back to North City," 18 said tears running down her eyes.

"Ok grab on," Goku said knowing this was serious and in they disappeared back to North city.

"17 is fighting 15 right now and if I don't hurry he will die," 18 explained as she took off to where her brother was fighting. Oh no 17's energy just spiked down. I got to hurry. 18 thought. She flew as fast as she could to the battleground.

"Oh, Wow she's fast," Goku said being left in the dust and increasing his speed as much as he could trying to keep up.

18 arrived at the nattle scene as 17 was falling from the sky. She rushed to 17 but was too slow before 15 grabbed him around the neck. 15 was about to finish him off before 18 intervened with a swift kick to the face of 15. She grabbed 17 in her arms and flew off in Goku's direction as fast as she could. She soon caught up to Goku and screamed "Goku we have got to get out of here. Now!" She grabbed onto his shoulder. He quickly took them back to the Lookout. They arrived back at the Lookout with the rest of the group staring at them baffled at the bloody and battered 17.

"Did 15 really do this to him?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes it was 15, he fought him alone to let us escape," 18 said crying as tears fell on her limp brother's body. "I will make 15 pay for this," she said in anger as she powered up and her energy started to spark around her.

"Calm down 18. Krillin has plenty of senzu beans for 17," Goku said.

"Are you sure those will work on us since we are Androids?" 18 asked

"I'm sure it will," Krillin said handing her a bean.

"Thank you," 18 said, "17 eat this it will make you feel better as she slipped the bean into her brother's mouth. He slowly chewed on it and then swallowed and instantly he jumped up staring in disbelief at his miraculous recovery.

"17 your alive," 18 cried hugging her brother.

"It's all right sis," 17 said patting his sister on the back, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. Thank you so much for saving me you two."

"It was no problem I wouldn't of been able to help if it wasn't for you guys"

"18 where are the blue prints?"

"I gave them to Piccolo."

"Ok good. When do we plan on giving them to Bulma?" 17 asked.

"You, your sister, and I will leave as soon as Vegeta and Trunks come out of the time chamber.

Mr. Popo rushed from the temple and said "Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the chamber." They all ran to the door arriving just as it opened. The first to walk out was Trunks. He was much taller with longer hair and looked much more mature.

"17 my sensors indicate his power level is much higher than ours now," 18 whispered.

"Yes that's true and they could beat 15 but they don't stand a chance against all of them" 17 said

Vegeta walked out next, "He's just as powerful as the other, 18. This training seemed to really work." 17 said.

"Wow you guys have improved drastically. I hope it's enough though." Goku said

"Trust me Kakarot it's more than enough. We could easily destroy the terror twins over there," Vegeta said smirking at the two.

"I hate to admit but he's right. He could easily overpower us now," 17 said.

"Well Gohan it's our turn lets get moving," Goku said walking into the chamber with Gohan following close behind. The door shut as they walked threw the threshold.

Piccolo nodded, "We still have 2 days left before 13-15 are activated,"

"Don't you remember Piccolo 17 already....." before Krillin finished his sentence 17 slapped him on the back of his head, "Ouch! What was that for." Krillin said rubbing his head.

"Sorry there was a bug on your head I had to squish it," 18 said innocently. She then leaned down and whispered, "Don't say anything about Android 15."

"So Piccolo while Goku and Gohan are training we should go see Bulma about the blueprints," 17 said.

"Yes, let's head to West City," Piccolo said.

"What are you talking about Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

"Back in Gero's lab there were plans that may allow us to become stronger," 18 said.

"We don't have much time lets move," Piccolo said becoming impatient. The trio took off into the air and headed for Capsule Corp.

***Please Review the more reviews the better I'm inspired whether they are bad or good. Any type of criticism please. I just like knowing people are reading the story and I'm not writing it to just collect dust. =p. So...... More Reviews!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Comment* Sorry guys since its been so long since an update. School has been kicking my butt and I haven't had internet for 3 weeks. I hope this doesn't happen again and I have the fullest intentions to continue this story.**

_**Copyright- Dragonball Z and its character are in no way my property or creation. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**_

When they arrived they found Bulma outside playing with baby trunks. Bulma looked up to see three approaching figures coming from the distant.

"Hey, Piccolo what are you doing here and who are these two?"

Piccolo explained to Bulma about the radical changes that have resulted because of Trunks' trip back in time.

"So you need me to look at 17 and 18's blueprints to see if there is anyway I can upgrade them right?" Bulma asked.

"That's right now tell me what you can get of these," Piccolo said handing them to her.

"Here, hold Trunks for a minute would you 18," she said handing her the baby.

17 and 18 played with the baby for a bit while Bulma looked at the plans for a few minutes, "Hmmmmm..... these look very complex its going to take awhile to decipher them completely, but from what I can get out them right now it is possible to make them stronger."

17's sensors started to flash indicated an energy blast coming towards them. 17 turned around and deflected the blast with his hands back into the sky.

"Shit, we got company. It's Android 14!" 18 said frightened.

The muscled gray skinned Android stared at the duo with hate filled eyes. 14 started to charge them.

"Get Bulma and the baby inside now Piccolo. We'll lead him away from the city." 17 said taking off into the air.

"We will meet back here," 18 said handing the baby to Bulma and following her brother.

17 charged 14 sending a punch right into his gut making 14 double over. 18 then sent both of her feet at the Android 14's face sending him flying out of the city. The twins flew after him as fast as they could. When they arrived 14 had recollected himself ready for more. 17 charged in but 14 easily dodged catching 17 by his ankle. 18 followed behind ready to punch 14 in the face but he ducked and grabbed her by the foot with his free hand. 14 then started to spin. They were spinning so fast now it looked like a tornado ripping up trees and rocks from the woods. 14 let go of the twins sending them head first into the ground. They both pulled themselves out of the ground rubbing their heads as they flew back up into the air.

"17 we are going to have to work together if we want to live here," 18 said, "Now let's go!" The twins rushed at 14. 18 disappeared right before she made contact with 14 and 17 was right behind her. 17 upper-cutted 14 on the jaw. 14's head turned up from the force with 18 reappearing and elbowing him on the top of the head. 14 crashed into the ground making a crater. 17 and 18 raised their hands above their with with all of their wrists together and started to gather energy. The ball they had in their palms started to grow. The ki energy start to spark and they unleashed it at where 14 landed. The blast rushed towards the spot creating a roaring sound as it approached. The blast made contact with the ground causing a huge explosion with a blinding light.

"18 let's get out of here," 17 said. 18 nodded and they flew back to Capsule Corp. They returned and were greeted by Piccolo.

"Wow that was a tremendous blast we could feel the earth shaking from here," Piccolo said.

"Yeah it was our best shot without actually destroying the planet but 14 is still alive," 17 said.

"What?!" After all that he's still alive," Piccolo yelled.

"Yes, this is why we need to get into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," 18 said.

"Vegeta and Trunks have a chance at beating this ONE Android only if they can work together," 17 said.

The sliding doors of the house opened and Bulma walked outside. "It's going to take me a few days to actually look at the plans thoroughly enough to give you an answer."

"Well you two we should go back to the Lookout. Gohan and Goku should be coming out in a couple of hours," Piccolo said.

"Right Piccolo, Thank you very much Bulma for all your help and be safe ok," 17 said.

Bulma became a little flushed. She giggled and said, "I like him he's cute and a sweet unlike my cold-hearted husband."

"Bulma don't worry about Vegeta. He cares about you he's just a man and is "scared" to show his emotions because for some weird reason men think its weak to be emotional," 18 said, "Aren't I right you two?" She looked at Piccolo and 17.

"Haha, Yah your right sis," 17 and Piccolo fake laughed and scratched the back of their heads.

"Okay, boys I think we've wasted enough time now lets go before I kick your asses," 18 said taking off into the air.

"Piccolo, I like her. She's cool and has you guys whipped," Bulma said.

The trio flew back to the Lookout.

"Piccolo, how much longer would you say Gohan and Goku have in the Chamber?" 18 asked.

"About 3 hours until they are done," Piccolo answered.

17 and 18's sensors went off detecting two huge power levels heading in their direction.

"We've got company Piccolo," 17 said, "We have to find some way to get rid of them."

"I got an idea you guys are going to have to close your eyes though when I tell you two," Piccolo said. They stopped and turned around to see Androids 14 and 15 approaching them.

"This time you two won't escape. We we're created by Gero's computer to destroy Android 17 and 18 because Dr. Gero predicted you would eventually rebel and kill him," 15 said then taking a swig of his flask.

"You won't be fighting 17 and 18 today," Piccolo said standing in front of the duo.

"What? You are going to stop us? Don't make us laugh. Your power level is insignificant.. Our power level is far superior to yours," 15 said.

"Now 17 and 18," Piccolo put his hands to his head and shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!" A huge flash came from Piccolo blinding 14 and 15.

"Sis lets go," 17 said. The two each gathered a huge ball of energy and fire it at 14 and 15. The two were sent flying out of sight.

"Let's get moving now and quickly," Piccolo said blasting off towards the Lookout.

They soon returned to the Lookout safely with the other Z-Fighters.

***Author's Note* Thank you guys for your patience all the reviews helped me into writing another chapter to this story. Sorry its shorter than the others but I thought I should post something now to keep your attention. Keep reviewing please good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note* I am NOT abandoning this story. I am so sorry I have not uploaded in so long. The past few months have been heart-ache and major personal issues that I won't bore you with the details. I hope I did not lose too many people in the long wait. Keep reviewing you have no idea how much I like comments.

Copyright- Dragonball Z and its character are in no way my property or creation. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

"What happened down there?" Krillin asked the trio.

"Yeah what bullshit are you trying to pull down there. You could of blown up the planet with that blast," Trunks said.

"What did you two think was necessary to use that much energy on?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"We got jumped and it was handled. Now, it is imperative that 17 and I start training as soon as possible before the other Androids are released especially #13," 18 said.

"Maybe we should be a little worried since the Future Ending Androids had a little scrap down below. Is it possible that the Androids were already released and you just aren't telling me because of some ignoring cross-wiring in your head?" Vegeta sarcastically said.

Before 17 or 18 could say anything to defend themselves Piccolo interjected, "Vegeta, we all know that you could take care of the Androids 13-15 by yourself. We would not deny you the pleasure of proving your strength. 17 and 18 have more than proven to be trustworthy so if they believed that had to use that much energy on an someone than who is it of you to persecute them for it." Piccolo bluffed.

Vegeta only scowled in response.

"Android 13 is the most dangerous out of all of Dr. Gero's Androids. He purposely made 13, 14, and 15 stronger than us because he always feared that we would rebel," 17 said.

"I never understood why he didn't just make them instead of us. Oh well I'm not complaining... maybe it is because we are a lot easier on the eyes than the other three," 18 shrugged.

Time passed while The Z-Fighters and the Androids waited out the remaining time of Goku and Gohan's training. "17 and 18 could I speak to you guys for a second," Piccolo requested. The three walked away from the rest of the group with Vegeta's eyes following them the entire time just waiting for a reason to blast them to hell.

"I am not sure how long my speech will keep Vegeta happy and I will be damned if I say something like that to him again. I felt disgusting after I said that. If he finds out that 14 and 15 are running lose down below he will go off by himself," Piccolo said.

"Well we can't hold him back anymore. He has surpassed both of us. We may, emphasis on the may, be able to hold him back if the two of us worked together but if his little brat helped we have no chance," 17 said.

"What does he have against us anyway? We aren't the same people from his future. It's not our fault that his entire future is destroyed. He needs to lighten up... or get laid" 18 said putting her hand under her chin thinking.

"Don't even think about it 18!" 17 yelled.

"Well, he is kind of cute come on can you blame me. Besides I saw the way you looked at Bulma, she is pretty," 18 said.

"Teenagers..." Piccolo sighed.

The remaining time flew by and Goku and Gohan emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku and Gohan looking battered and beaten but so much stronger than they were before.

"Damn, that room is good. I am so excited to try it aren't you 17."

"Yeah, a year alone with my sister. I'm sooooooooooooo excited..." 18 smacked him on the back of the head, "Owwwwww... I'm just kidding sis don't kill me."

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't be such a smart ass. Let's go we're burning time. See you boys in 24 hours," 18 said walking seductively away towards the room shaking her hips. A lot of the guys cocked the heads.

"Why don't you guys just take a picture of my sister it will last longer," 17 said embarrassed running after her.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Comment* Heres another addition to the story. I am very happy that this update did not take as long as the past few. I hope you all feel the same way. Continue the reviews please!**

_**Copyright- Dragonball Z and its character are in no way my property or creation. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**_

17 and 18 entered the chamber leaving the others behind to fend for themselves.

"So, Kakarot how did the training fair for you and your son?"

"It went well. We are a lot stronger now."

"Enough to take out 17 and 18?"

"Easily," the two Saiyans smirked at each other.

"That's what I thought. What do you say we go ahead and take out the Android's down below by ourselves? We don't need 17 and 18." Vegeta said. Piccolo and the others looked at him shocked. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not a frigging idiot. Your speech didn't fool me for a second Namek I knew at least one of the Android's is running lose down there."

Piccolo and the other hung their heads in embarassment.

"So what do you say Kakarot?"

"No, Vegeta. 17 keeps telling me to wait and to watch out for the other Android's power. He saved my life and I owe it to him to keep my word and at least wait one more day."

"Your pathetic, I refuse to take orders from a teenage machine pretty boy. As soon as there is a single sign of destruction down there," Vegeta said walking to the edge of the Lookout looking down, "I will be there to clean it up and prove my dominance as the most powerful being in the universe."

"Father, don't be a fool. 17 and 18 destroyed my world with ease and they are scared of this new threat. I hate listening to 17 and 18 more than you know but I think it is in all of our best interests to sit and wait this out," Trunks pleaded.

"Why wait? We are just going to destroy them when the terror twins come out. What if 17 and 18 decide to have a change of heart and join their own kind. What's keeping them loyal to us? Right now its fear! They fear the Saiyans because we can kill them. They don't think even with their training they can beat us. If they work with the other Androids they may be able to overpower us and that is why they don't want us running off to fight them. Not for our safety," Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta that is preposterous 17 and 18 aren't against us. They could of killed us instead of fighting 19 and 20. Why let us get stronger when they could of crushed us like insects if they plan to do what you claim," Gohan said.

Vegeta stood their with his arms folded in silence, scowling. The wind blew at the top of the Lookout causing the palm tree leaves to ruffle throughout the awkward silence that had befallen the Z-Fighters. Mr. Popo cooked food for Goku and Gohan because they had not had a good homecooked meal in ages. Vegeta stood at one edge of the Lookout staring intently down at the Earth with his son standing behind him. At the other side of the Lookout Kame and Piccolo stood side by side also watching for any danger.

"What do you think of the situation we got ourselves into this time Kame?"

"I honestly don't think it as bad as we have been known to get into. I mean honestly I don't expect too much to happen down there. The four saiyans have already proven to be stronger than we thought was possible to reach in our lifetimes and with the help of 17 and 18 I know peace will be restored in no time."

"You honestly think things are going to go that smoothly. Nothing has ever been that easy for us."

"I have to believe Piccolo because obviously you aren't going to. Dr. Gero's plans of conquering the world with 17 and 18 obviously backfired."

"Yeah but 17 and 18 have already said that Dr. Gero never fully trusted and that is why he made the other Androids."

"Your point? The others look to be more than capable of handling 14 and 15. I can't see how one more is going to cause a problem."

"Dr. Gero is not an idiot. Did you ever honestly think in that old brain of your as to why Dr. Gero kept 17 and 18 around if he didn't ever trust them? There has to be a reason."

"But Gero was also insane maybe he liked the thrill."

"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night you old fool. I know Dr. Gero has bigger things planned than what we know." Piccolo turned to look down at the Earth looking for any signs of trouble that may be brewing.

* * *

Meanwhile down below on the Earth in a little town called Gingertown an eerie silence had befallen upon the town. There were clothes littered everywhere and cars with smashed windows still running on the side of the road. Then from the silence the scream of a girl came from one of the building as she burst out one of the doors. She ran as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face away from the building.

"Someone help me please anyone!" she screamed. "Where is everyone?!" Then all of a sudden she ran into what felt like a brick wall and fell to the ground. The girl looked up with tear filled eyes to see a big green insect like creature staring down at her licking its lips at her. "Who are you?" The creature just smiled and laughed at her methodically as it raised its needle pointed tail at her. She tried to turn around and run but to no avail. The monster struck its tail into her back and began to absorb her essence into himself until nothing but her clothes were left.

"It won't be long now until I'm strong enough to absorb my Androids and complete my evolution."


	7. Chapter 7

***Authors Comment* Here is another chapter to _Android Royale! _Hope you enjoy it! Please keep leaving feedback.**

_**Copyright- Dragonball Z and its character are in no way my property or creation. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**_

*In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

"Ahhhh, fuck my arm. 17 that was a nice round," 18 said staggering into the bedroom.

"Yeah, we're getting stronger. I hope its enough to beat the other Androids," 17 replied.

"I got a question for you brother. What do we plan on doing after all of this if we survive? I mean where can we go to live? What will we do with our time? Train and become stronger? I do not want to fight my entire life. I want to get a job and settle down somewhere with a family."

"I love fighting 18 so I do not want to settle down and become like all of these boring humans. I want to be remembered as one of the strongest fighter in the universe. I want to fight alongside Goku and prove that I am the superior fighter."

"I guess that is where we differ 17. I love fighting too but I will not let it become my entire life. I want children eventually..."

"With Goku"

"Shut up you asshole. Yes, I find him to be hot as hell but he is married and I am a decent enough person to respect that. I always have had a thing for Goku ever since the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. It is one of the few memories that Dr. Gero let us keep only because it involved Goku."

"That's something else I want to get. I want our memories from before Dr. Gero changed us. What happened to the people in our old lives? Aren't they looking for us? We don't even know our own fucking names! That man destroyed and blessed us!" 17 roared as he punched a hole in the wall.

"I am sorry I brought all of this up 17. I did not mean to get you all riled up like this. Its just something that has been on my mind for ever since we killed Dr. Gero. "

"It's all right sis you do not have to be sorry. Do you think that the others will still want us around after we get rid of 13,14, and 15?"

"I think so... Vegeta does not seem to fond of us but he has the people skills of a monkey," 17 and 18 snickered at the joke.

"That Trunks needs to realize that we are not the same Androids from his time. Guess we can't be to hard on him from what he's said we are pretty horrible in that time, killing everyone he loves and such."

"But why do we have to pay for it. I wish we could make it up to him somehow," 18 said.

"There's nothing we can do except keep fighting by his side and show that he can trust us. How's the arm?"

"It's fine now. You ready for another round?"

"Yeah," 17 replied.

With that 18 sent a blast hurling at 17's chest. Catching him off guard he rode the blast far away from the Time Chamber house out into the emptiness of the dimension. 18 in pursuit.

"That wasn't very nice 18," 17 said getting to his feet and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Our enemies aren't going to be so nice. That was just a play shot. We only have a few more months left before we have to go so we have to make the best of it and push our bodies to the limit."

18 lunged at her brother with her right fist poised to attack. She swung at her brother's face but he gracefully ducked out of the way. 17 aimed a counterattack with a kick to the gut but 18 grabbed his leg and pulled herself in closer to him having her elbow connect with his cheek. 17 flew across the ground hopping a few times from the impact.

"That all you got bro? I know you got more in you than that unless you have gotten a little rusty," 18 mocked.

"Nah, that was just a warmup. Now its time to get serious."

17 flew up into the air and raised his hand at his sister and started to power up and energy blast. 18 mirrored her brother completely also flying up in the air and powering up a blast of her own.

"I love doing this!" 18 smirked, "Fire!"

The twins launched their blasts at each other and a stream of blue and pink energy. The two energies collided resulting in a massive struggled between the two fighters. Both pushing their bodies to the limit just to beat the other but neither of them budged. The struggle continued with balls of energy flying off from the center and making little explosions around the battle ground. With one final push for dominance from both Androids the energy gave in causing a gigantic explosion that sent both 17 and 18 flying off into the distance...

18 got to her feet from where she landed with cuts and bruises covering her body. "Hmph, I want to live a normal life with this kind of power, impossible. At least I can help others maintain their lives." 18 looked up into the empty void of the chamber thinking about the people of Earth and what she is fighting for.

17 just laid on the ground with his arms and legs stretched out across the ground. "I need to become stronger. I need to be the best. My only competition is my sister. She will fall behind me soon enough. She does not have the motivation to become the strongest. We will be the ones that stop Dr. Gero from completing his dream of destroying the world. His own creations will be his ultimate undoing!" 17 hopped to his feet and flew back to the Time Chamber building to find his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

***Authors Comment* Here is another chapter to _Android Royale! _Hope you enjoy it! Please keep leaving feedback.**

_**Copyright- Dragonball Z and its character are in no way my property or creation. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**_

"How much longer until those blasted Androids are done in there Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"It shouldn't be too much longer Vegeta. Shouldn't be too much longer than an hour," Goku responded.

"I'm tired of waiting around here for those two. We do not need those two for this fight. We are the superior fighters and should not wait for them."

"Be patient Father please. You know how hard it is for me to listen to those two. I want us to be as prepared as possible. I have already lived through losing all of you once. I don't want to do it again!" Trunks cried out.

"Boy, you underestimate my abilities. I will not be overpowered by the scrap metal Dr. Gero built. I am the strongest fighter in the universe and to prove it to all of you I will destroy those three 'scary' androids," Vegeta claimed while powering up and launching himself off the edge of the Lookout down towards the Earth.

"Father! No wait for me!" Trunks screamed in pursuit.

"What should we do Dad?" Gohan asked.

"I think the best plan is to let Vegeta cool off for a bit. I doubt he will find the other androids since he can't sense their power level. If we sense they are in trouble we can just Instant Transmission to them. Let's wait for 17 and 18 to be done and then we will go from their."

"Whatever you say Father. How much stronger you think 17 and 18 got? Stronger than us?"

"I honestly hope so son because I have a feeling we are going to need all the power we can get our hands on."

At Capsule Corp. Bulma was looking over the plans of Androids No. 17 and No. 18. with her father.

"These are the most complex plans I have ever seen sweety but I think we can make the chips for them."

"Do you think the power they will get from it be enough? I still don't full understand what it is going to do." Bulma replied.

"Well, Bulma essentially the chip we install into their heads is going to activate the Sayian DNA inside their bodies. Dr. Gero just thought this would give them a little power boost and enhanced healing if they needed it. Unbeknownst to Dr. Gero was the existence of Super Sayians. So, hypothetically they should be able to transform like Vegeta and Goku."

"Will it have the same result since they are part machine and human though Dad?"

"I don't know how their bodies would react to that kind of transformation. This is all hypothetical and for all I know that kind of transformation will destroy them."

"So we should only use this as a last resort."

"For their safety I would strongly recommend that. But let's finish the chip so its available to us if we find the need to use it."

"Okay, Dad," Bulma said turning back to the computer to finish her programming.

"Everything seems quiet down there still," Piccolo said.

"Yeah, its the calm before the great storm that will soon befall the Earth," Kame replied.

"We'll be ready for it though. 17 and 18 should be done any minute now. Let's go wait for them."

Everyone on the Lookout went to the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to wait. They didn't mhave to wait long though before the door slowly creaked open and 17 and 18 walked out looking exactly the same except for their battle-worn clothing.

"Hey did we miss anything?" 17 asked.

"Not much Vegeta's insecurity started to show and he went down to find the Androids," Krillin said.

"And you didn't stop him! You morons!" 18 yelled.

"Well Trunks went with him we thought they would be fine," Krillin replied in terror.

"You let Trunks go with him! We can't lose those two! Especially, Trunks he still has to save the future from us!" 18 screamed at Krillin.

"It's all right we have been keeping a watch on them from up here. If they got into any trouble we were going to Instant Transmission down and bring them back here," Goku interjected.

"Your just lucky that nothing happened to them," 18 said cooling off. She brushed her hair behind her ear.

All of a sudden the Lookout started to shake along with the rest of the planet.

"What's happening?" Goku asked.


End file.
